


Clowning Around

by caity_ski



Series: Ringleader [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottoming, F/M, Fingering, Gen, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, gender neutral reader, penetraiton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: EDIT:  I wrote this before the friendsim came out, back when it was thought that Marvus was the ringleader of a nefarious carnivalYou finish doing a show with your new friends, the Soleils!  They tell you their boss wants to meet you afterwards and although you're nervous, you agree.  Their boss is someone you've seen around, someone who is terrifying.  But despite your fear, there's something you feel even more as this meeting takes place; pure, unadulterated lust. 18+ only.





	Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone depicted is 18+  
> Happy Halloween, you're getting fucked by Marvus. I tried to leave the sex of the reader ambiguous, but you are a bottom.
> 
> There's mention of doing a performance with the Soleils. It's just plot setting, don't read into it

After having performed with the twins you feel adrenaline rushing through your veins. The routine had been terrifying and having no practice before hand only made it worse. But the twins had kept you safe, as they’d promised. Though the acrobatic tutu outfit was a far cry from the hoodie and jeans combo you had become accustomed to. 

Once the show was over the twins had led you to a tent in the back. They’d told you, in their twisted twin-speak, that their boss wanted to see you and that he would be waiting for you. This certainly made you nervous but you didn’t want to get your new friends in trouble with their employer. 

You asked if you could get a drink or change before the meeting which prompted both Barzum and Baizli to giggle uncontrollably. They’d promised those things would be taken care of, that, ‘he’ll be sure to quench your thirst but get you out of those clothes first.’ It had been a little weird but you let it go as it seemed it was their nature to be unnecessarily creepy. 

And that is where they left you, standing before the entrance of a large tent – abandoned by your new friends who ran away laughing – and uncertain what you were supposed to do next. There was nothing to knock on. Just walking in seemed unsafe. Maybe leaving would be best, you weren’t loving the looks passing purple bloods were giving you. 

You wrap your arms around yourself to try and diminish your feelings of exposure and wish you could have changed before coming to the tent. Just as you were ready to turn and leave, the tent flap flew open with an incredible force. You covered your face in an attempt to keep dust and debris from getting into your eyes.

But just as suddenly as the force had pushed the tent open, it seemed to reverse and pulled you inside like a rag doll. When the power pulling on your body stops, you to drop onto the ground, panting for breath. 

“Ah, so rude of me. I am dreadfully sorry about that, little heathen, I do forget how fragile you must be.” You look up to see who was speaking to you so patronizingly and are met with a terrifying grin. Deep purple eyes, full of menace, burrow into you from beneath a large top hat. Clawed hands curl around a scepter that seems to be covered in dried blood. You swallow hard as you notice the colors of blood are no lower than indigo.

You open your mouth and try to speak but find yourself unable to as this troll holds a finger up, signaling your silence. “Now, now, introductions should be made properly my delicious little heathen. Come. Sit.” He commands, taking a seat of his own behind a large wooden desk.

Your body moves to his whims, slowly but surely. This feels familiar but altogether different. You recognize it as a mind control. Ardata, too, had done this almost as soon as meeting you. It had been terrifying then as well. But where Ardata’s mind control felt like something crawling into your mind and pulling strings; this feels as through your brain is being wrapped in a thick fog, unable to process anything but the given request. 

And through this haze you are able to notice there are no other seats available, this does not seem to slow your body however, as you take the only possible option available; the lap of this troll. And as quickly as it descended, the fog on your brain is lifted. And with it you find yourself recognizing this new person. He had been at Remele’s art show, he sat beside you in Clown Church, he had offered you Faygo after your failed attempt at pastoralizing. He was the one who challenged Chahut. 

And now you’re sitting in his lap, while one of his hands rests on your lower back and the other cups his face, his elbow resting on the desk beside him. Pens and papers are scattered across it and you assume he must be the one who is running this circus. He watches you with lidded eyes and a lazy smile. He is less frightening now but you know better than to let your guard down around a purple blood.

“Who…who are you?” You ask, attempting to keep your voice even, not wanting to let him know how fearful you are.

The troll blinks slowly, as though thinking of how to answer you. “I am Marvus Xoloto, the owner and ringmaster of this shit show. And I am at your service, my little heathen.” He finishes his short introduction with a flourish of his hat before placing it on the desk. 

“And, I have been praying to the mirthful messiahs for you to finally come to me.” Marvus adds, leaning forward and lifting your chin upwards with one of his long fingers. A wicked smirk dances across his face as he appears to be appraising you like some sort of prized animal. 

“I did not co-” Your protests are silenced, again, by a finger and Marvus’ shushing you. The indignation of it all is beginning to make you angry.

“Yes, but our Messiahs work in mysterious ways, little heathen.” He whispers his fingers carding through your hair. The hand on your back tightens slightly as his fingers begin to rub slow circles into the fabric of your borrowed performance ensemble. 

“And I am very mother fuckin certain that what the Messiahs desire, little heathen, is your conversion to the ways of our most mirthful church.” He says slowly. You open your mouth to protest, or ask for clarification but you’re cut short by Marvus greedily pressing his lips against yours. 

The taste and smell of grease paint bombards your senses, the hand on your back lifts your shirt enough so that cold skin and claws make contact with your flesh. Marvus’ other hand has a tight grip on your hair and any fight you might have felt is gone in an instant. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed or touched you like this. And even more than that, there is something so enticing about Marvus’ suddenness and the hunger you can feel emanating from him. It makes you want to see how far it will take you. You don’t think you’ll be converting or anything, but you’re more than interested to see what Marvus will offer to try and turn you.

And with that you give in and kiss Marvus back with as much force and voracity as you can manage. You feel him smirk against your lips and he pulls hard on your hair, causing you to gasp in discomfort. Marvus disconnects his mouth from yours for a moment to smirk at your semi-pained expression and licks his lips before reconnecting your mouths sloppily. 

Marvus takes no time to be careful and slices your bottom lip with one of his sharp fangs. You’re a bit put off by this but it appears to excite Marvus more as he pulls back again to examine the cut, the red of your blood reflects in his purple eyes. Marvus’ tongue is in your mouth moments later and he does not waste a second dragging it across yours and running it along your comparatively dull teeth. His claws sink into the skin of your back causing you to arch into him. You struggle to keep up with Marvus’ seeming desperation but are able to wrap your arms around him and pull him closer to deepen the kiss further.

Marvus groans into your mouth and pulls away, staring at you with hunger, his breathing somewhat ragged. You assume you must look similar to his flushed face face and mussed hair. As you attempt to catch your breath you feel something in his pants moving against you. And while you have yet to see the full extent of troll anatomy you know what it is and would like to make a joke or comment but are denied the opportunity. 

Without a warning Marvus lifts you from his lap with ease and sets you on the desk – hard. He pushes your shoulder so you’re laying against the wood surface while the claws of Marvus’ other hand dig into the soft flesh of your thigh. There are pens digging into your back but they’re hard to focus on when Marvus’ teeth are skimming along your neck.

Your hips buck upwards and a gasp escapes you as Marvus’ grip makes its way to your ass and gives it a firm squeeze followed by a spank. His breath is warm against your skin and it tickles when he speaks against your throat, “If you want this to stop tell me now little heathen, before I can no longer control my most mirthful ministrations.” 

You shudder and shake your head. You figured you would fuck a troll eventually and yeah this guy is creepy as hell, but there’s something really _hot_ about how into you he is. “No, I – this is – I want this.” You finally choke out. You feel him grin against the side of your neck. “As you wish little heathen.” Another loud gasp escapes your lips as Marvus bites down on the skin connecting your shoulder and neck. 

You can feel the sharp points breaking through your skin and warm blood beginning to fill the divots. Marvus is quick to suckle on the wound he inflicted before licking along your neck to reconnect your mouths, his tongue diving in first. You move your lips against his, refusing to let him completely over power you in this romp. 

Your hands twist into his long hair to gain some semblance of control over his all-consuming being. This does not seem to get the effect you hoped for as he seems to not even notice. His hands continue to roam over your body. So instead – after remembering an embarrassing encounter with Stelsa – you grab onto his curvy horns and pull on them to test what reaction they will garner. 

Marvus breaks the kiss and a guttural sound emits from his throat – from pain or pleasure you aren’t sure. He rips your hands away from his horns and holds your wrists with one hand above your head. For a moment you feel fearful you may have done something very bad as his expression is altogether unreadable. 

“Well, my little heathen, I certainly wasn’t mother fucking expecting _you_ to want to play so badly. But if that’s what you need to see the light of our most mirthful messiahs, then I am humbly ready to rise to the task.” He hisses. Your heart is beating hard, you can feel it in your throat and as his expression turns from hard to a smirk you think you might not be able to fully handle what is coming to you.

Marvus moves quickly and latches his mouth onto the other side of your neck, right on your pulse, and begins to suck on the thin flesh while his hands work to remove the puffy tutu the twins had you wearing for their performance. You’re caught in a flurry of sensations and struggle to focus on what you should be paying more attention to. Marvus lifts your hips easily and with one swift movement you are bare below the waist.

The sudden rush of cold air on you causes you to shiver. You attempt to close your legs, but Marvus is between them and quick to take hold of both your thighs, forcing your legs to stay open and you to feel exposed. Marvus looks over your genitals with a blank look. You feel once again like you’re being appraised. 

Marvus continues to keep a firm hold on your right thigh while the fingers of his right hand lightly run from your still covered belly button to just below your abdomen. You feel your stomach instinctively move away from the feathery touches as goose bumps erupt on your bare skin. Your breath catches in your throat and you watch with anticipation as Marvus appears to be enthralled by your reactions. 

There’s a moment of stillness and you assume Marvus must not know what to do with you. You open your mouth to give instructions but his touches resume, continuing the trail along your body and the lightness of his fingers across your most sensitive areas has you flinging your head back and a gasp escaping from your mouth as your free leg curls around Marvus pulling him closer, instinctively. 

You hear Marvus chuckle and fix him with a dirty look as he grins at you. “Not so different then I see.” He observes, his hand resting on your unclothed loins. You open your mouth to shoot something snotty back, but he presses his palm tightly against you causing you to let out another cry and your hips arch into his hand. 

You find yourself struggling to catch your breath as Marvus continues to tease you with light touches, it feels as though he is trying to figure out what makes you squirm the most as he lingers whenever a sound emits from you. 

You’re writhing beneath his touches, toes curling, and your hips trying to press into his palm for more stimulation. Marvus chuckles and pulls his hand away completely, taking an involuntary whimper from you with it. 

You hear Marvus chuckle again and you try to glare at him from your position, but the return of his fingers melts the annoyance from you in an instant. Marvus is applying more pressure now and it feels incredible. The chill of his skin against the warmth of yours is an intoxicating sensation. You’ve rearranged your legs so your knees are hanging over his shoulders. Marvus leans over you while his hand continues to explore your most sensitive areas. 

Marvus is grinning at your wriggling form and takes his now free hand to push your shirt up revealing your bare chest. You let out a little whine and contort yourself so you can be fully free of your top. Marvus lightly drags his claws from the center of your throat down to your belly button and watches with glee as your back arches from the stimulation of both his hands. 

You take hold of the hand not working over your crotch and bring it to cup your chest. Marvus smirks and takes the hint, giving your chest a firm squeeze before his fingers begin to rub and pinch your nipple. You sigh in relief and lick your lips, your hips thrusting into Marvus’ other hand. 

Marvus lowers his head and licks at your other nipple. You let out a shallow gasp and this seems to egg him on as his mouth latches onto your right nipple to suck. He continues to use his left hand to pinch, pull, and twist your other nipple. All the while, Marvus’ right hand is rubbing against you and letting his sharp clawed fingers dip in and out of you.

You shout and your back seems to be in a constant arch. Your toes are curling and your hands search for something, _anything_ to grab onto. In the process, you’re vaguely aware that you’re hitting pens, pencils, and other objects off the desk you’re laying on. Your hand brushes against something fabric but before you can bring yourself to investigate it Marvus’ sharp claws have begun to scissor inside you. You scream and writhe, everything that had been on the desk’s surface is certainly on the floor at this point.

Marvus takes a few more moments to stretch you out, all the while grinning wickedly at you. You squirm and whine, moving your hips in time with his hands to get his fingers deeper into you. His claws are cutting at your inner sensitive flesh, but when paired with everything else it brings you more pleasure than pain. You’re able to work yourself on his fingers for a few blissful moments before he pulls them away, leaving you feeling empty. 

You let out a frustrated groan and open your eyes, ready to yell at him only to realize Marvus is suddenly much lower than he had been. You are confused for a moment – the uncertainty dissipates quickly as his head dips between your legs and you feel his tongue thickly move along your genitals. 

You gasp loudly and begin to buck upwards, but Marvus’ hands hold your hips down. He lets the tip of his tongue lightly tease at you, never going more than a few centimeters at a time and exerting such little pressure you aren’t even sure if he’s really doing anything. You again try to move your hips closer to get more sensation, but the hands on your hips tighten and you gasp. You’re fairly certain there are going to be bruises there. 

Marvus takes his time, letting his tongue move slowly and lightly along you, causing you to pant and struggle against his grip. Your hands are in his hair and you try to push him forward for more contact but he holds firm in his position. You can hear him chuckling and the warmth of his breathe against your flesh mingling with the cold of his tongue has you shaking. 

Marvus’ tongue finally dips into you and you let out a loud cry, urging for more of that contact. Marvus appears to have been waiting for something like that because the spends the next few minutes tongue fucking you with reckless abandon. His tongue feels like it’s everywhere and moves in and out of you quickly. It’s sloppy and wet and bringing you closer to the cusp of orgasm. 

You gasp and pant loudly, tugging on his hair and pushing yourself closer to his face while his tongue continues to explore and press against and in you. And while he’s obviously no expert on giving head, it’s been so long since anything that wasn’t your hand has provided pleasure that you’re all for it. 

Marvus looks up at your panting form and is grinning, the face paint around his mouth almost fully smudged off. He stands to his full height, towering over you and takes your wrists again pining them above your head. “You’ve made quite a mess.” He teases. You aren’t sure if he means because you knocked everything off his desk or because you accidently ruined his makeup. 

“Are you ready for the conversion, my little heathen?” Marvus whispers as he undoes the belt on his pants. You nod mutely and watch as Marvus pulls out a squirming, dripping, purple, worm, _thing_. You would take this time to observe but you can’t see too well form your position and by this point you’re desperate. Marvus’ tongue and hand have gotten you so worked up you can only whimper and thrust your hips forward.

Marvus grins down at you and hums. He rocks himself close to you so the tip of his bulge can brush against you. But just as contact is made he rocks away again, leaving you frustrated. 

“Come on.” You hiss trying to move forward, but Marvus’ grip on your wrists stops your advances. It doesn’t help that your legs are still over his shoulders and unable to provide the leverage you need to get him closer.

“Hmm? What do you want my little heathen?” Marvus whispers, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

You stare at him in disbelief. You’re pretty sure wants you to beg. You puff your cheeks out in anger, and start to wrestle for the freedom of your arms. “Let me go if you’re not going to finish this.” You demand, fruitlessly tugging against his iron grasp.

Marvus outright laughs. His lips brush against your inner upper thigh, and the hand holding your leg there slowly moves down it. “Are you sure you want me to stop?” He asks, his fingers dipping into you while his hips thrust against yours again. 

The combination of the cold inside you with the slickness of the appendage against you causes you to groan. And just like that, all sensation is gone, leaving you feeling desperate and shaking.

Damn him. Damn him to hell. “Fine!” You spit. “Fine shit Jesus, please just fuck me already!” You demand, your shout dying into a whimper as you continue to struggle against his hold. 

Marvus’ smile is infuriating. “Is that how we ask nicely heathen. Is that how one is to ask for favors from their messiahs?” He asks his claws leaving read streaks along your outer thigh.

You let out a choked sob and your hips thrust upward instinctively. “P-please,” you half sob, “Please fuck me Marvus!” His name comes out of your mouth in a moan and his face goes blank. For a moment you think you may have broken him, but the next moment your head is thrown back and a loud scream claws its way out of your throat as Marvus thrusts his bulge deep into you. You thank god for the earlier prep and seemingly natural occurring lubricant of his appendage. You can feel it inside you, curling and twisting and the sensation is as odd as it is pleasure invoking.

Your thoughts are lost in a haze as Marvus wastes no time, slamming in and out of you with intense speed. He has let go of your wrists and is instead holding your hips, the tips of his claws pricking your skin. 

You moan out and move your hips in time with him to increase the friction. You angle yourself a little to the right and let out a louder cry than before. This new pose has you feeing incredible and you find your self panting and letting out small sounds with each of Marvus’ thrusts. The sensation of the bulge moving inside you has you squirming more than his speed. 

Marvus’ hands seem unable to stay in one spot as he moves them from your hips, to drag them up along your body, cupping at your chest and leaning forward to lick your left nipple, he lightly tugs at the other. But even this doesn’t last long as his claws rake down your body and both grip your ass tightly, claws digging into the flesh. 

Marvus’ mouth moves from your nipple to re-latch onto your throat. He bites at the skin and leaves small kisses along the way before stopping to suck long and hard on a particularly sensitive area of your neck. You let out a whining cry and your hands clench into his hair, pulling him ever closer to you as his bulge continues to thrust and curl in and out of you. 

Marvus’ mouth releases its vice like grip on your flesh and his groaning breathes are warm against your ear. The combination of the sound and sensation cause you to shiver. 

“Ma-Marvus! Marvus!” You shout, pulling his hair hard as you feel yourself approaching orgasm much too soon. You hear him chuckle through his ragged breathing and his pace picks up – something you didn’t think was possible. 

You throw your head back and let out a long cry as you feel yourself tighten around Marvus’ bulge. You shake from the physical exertion of it all and feel another wave of ecstasy overtake your shivering body. You claw at the still jacketed back of Marvus and feel your abdomen muscles clench again, your breathing haggard. 

The tension in your muscles relax and you can feel all the weight of your body returning to you. You’re panting and shaking, overcome with feelings of pleasure. You hadn’t orgasmed that hard in a long time. 

Before you have a moment to recompose yourself, you feel Marvus pull his bulge out of you and un-captchalogue a pail just before he comes. You watch as his face contorts and are half entertained half disgusted at finding out just what it means for a troll to ejaculate. When he looks back to you, he is grinning, big swatches of his grease paint have come off with sweat. Marvus opens his mouth to say something but the flaps of his tent are abruptly opened before he can.

You let out a yelp and cover yourself, rolling off his desk to keep from being seen. You hear the troll at the opening clear their throat and tell Marvus there’s something for him to see. Marvus barks for them to leave but this other troll is insistent that Marvus follow them. You aren’t sure if they’re incredibly brave or stupid. 

Marvus growls and you watch as he makes himself somewhat presentable. He looks around the floor for a moment and you notice his hat beside you. You pick it up and offer it to him meekly. As Marvus takes it from you, he fixes you with a look and demands, “wait here.” He then briskly walks out, muttering annoyances under his breath.

Once you’re certain you can no longer hear him you let out a sigh of relief. Quickly you gather some clothing together, wipe yourself off, and get the fuck out of there before he can return. You make it back to your hideout with no issue and are as surprised as you are relieved. 

You realize you may have just made a very bad choice, and can never go back to the circus again, buuuut…you still find yourself feeling it was worth it. Even if you are pretty sore, like, all over and covered in scratches, bruises, and hickeys. You’ll need to keep a low profile for a while so no one asks about the source of them.

As you lay yourself down to rest after your adventures you hear your phone ding several times. You see a message from both Barzum and Baizli with matching laughing emojis. The other notification is a message acceptance request from Marvus. You mutter a quiet “yikes” and decide you’ll deal with that later. Right now, you want to sleep


End file.
